Some mobile communication devices include navigation applications that display a map showing the location of a user of the mobile communication device in order to aid the user with navigation (e.g., when driving around an unknown location). Many navigation applications permit the user to input information, such as a starting point, a destination point, how a path between the starting and destination points should be calculated (e.g., shortest distance, shortest time, most use of highways, etc.), etc. A navigation application utilizes this information to calculate turn-by-turn instructions for traveling from the starting point to the destination point.